


Phan Is Real

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: London, Phan - Freeform, TATINOF, real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last show of TATINOF in London and Dan&Phil have a announcement to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phan Is Real

Phan Is Real 

Standing on the stage of TATINOF Dan&Phil were standing in front of the biggest audience ever. 

Every one had drawn cat whiskers on their faces which looked so cute. 

Plus all the you tubers were in the crowd showing their support for Dan&Phil.

 

"Hello London welcome to the last show of The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire." Dan shouted out for the crowd   
to scream and go wild. 

Phil stood silent for a while till the screaming a quieten down. 

"We are so happy to be doing our final show in our home city."  
Phil said happily to the crowd in front of him.

Phil was wearing a sky blue shirt with a cute little lion on it. Dan wore a black shirt with the danisnotonfire  
symbol on it also he wore black tight pants. 

Than Dan took the reigns and spoke again.

"Yes London is home for us it felt right do the last show here. But now me and Phil have something to tell you." 

The crowd went crazy with screaming, crying and fainting girls. Zoella, Catrific and Louise were all hugging each other jumping   
up and down. 

Dan&Phil were right near the edge of the stage getting closest to the crowd as they could. 

"Me and Dan have kept something from you for a long time but we are sorry and hope you can forgive us." 

Phil spoke nervously turning to Dan for reassurance and Dan held Phil's hand. 

 

Which of course sent the crowd into another frenzy of tears and screaming of joy. PJ and Chris along with the other male you tubers were cheering loudly.

"Ok you might want to grab your camera's or phones to film this historic moment." Dan said trying to control his nervous.

But both of them gave everyone a few minuets to gather there phones and camera's. Dan&Phil were looking into each others eyes as a bunch of camera's from  
the crowd starting snapping pictures.

Also the you tubers were now huddling together to show they supported Dan&Phil. 

 

"Well I guess from this handing holding you might of guest that .............Phan Is real" Both of them said together which was so darn cute. 

Whilst the crowd was cheering, clapping, shouting and taking pictures Dan pulled Phil's body into his and kissed him. 

 

Dan&Phil waved to the crowd than said bye to everyone. "Thank you everyone we will make more videos about this and you will have all the info   
you need." Phil said happily smiling brightly to the crowd. "Yes thank you all for coming you all mean the world to us see you soon." 

Both of them waved to crowd and walked off stage. As the you tubers left to go meet Dan&Phil back stage. 

It had been the perfect way to reveal their relationship and they were finally happy.


End file.
